rvbpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Texas (Beta)
Agent Texas, also known as Tex, Texas, Allison or Beta, was an agent of Project Freelancer before going rogue. It was revealed in season 6 that she is actually an AI, appearing spontaneously when Alpha was created. When she wears armor, it is typically black. Characteristics Personality Tex has appeared to somewhat cold and distant towards many, being fiercely independent and preferring to do things herself. She believes having allies to rely on will make her vulnerable and she will lose dependability in her own skill. Tex has learned to survive on her own and to never let anyone slow her down. Whenever Tex does end working in a team, she takes the role as leader. In any group, Tex always the one most qualified lead, no exceptions. Her experience and capabilities have turned her into an incredibly competent soldier, as she never lets anything get in her way and will do anything to complete a mission. Tex is considered very persistent and unyielding to no matter the situation. Tex is always determined to complete any mission, and never gives up in the face of impossible odds. Not even her faulty programming of her always ending in failure is enough to stop her. Tex can also be quite greedy. Due to her career as a mercenary, she is willing to do anything for money. She has no problem how sadistic or twisted her job is, just as long as it pays well for her. Tex was even willing to chop off someone's arm for $10. Tex holds little to no tolerance for insubordination, and can be quite cruel dealing out acts of punishment. She takes her role as the leader very seriously, as she is always the one who inevitably has to carry the team to victory. She holds both her allies and enemies in the same perspective, seeing them all has people who need to punished if they act up. She can be quite violent in response to many situations. Tex has no qualms if it were to come to killing someone, even a friend, in order to complete the mission. She has great resolve and never lets her emotions get in the way of her objective. Tex is willing to eliminate any and all threats or liabilities for a higher chance of success. Although Tex can come off as terrifying and cruel sometimes, she is shown to be really caring to those closest to her, and sometimes stakes their lives even more importantly than a mission. She is a fan of and often indulges in the tough love method, acting somewhat harshly to those she actually respects and/or cares about. Abilities/Skills In her short career as a Freelancer, Tex had instantly proven herself to be the most deadly and powerful of the all the Freelancers. She possesses overwhelming strength, skill, and intelligence that put her in a completely different league than other agents of the project. Tex's superior abilities as a Freelancer while on missions, and had quickly ranked first as a soldier within a short while of joining the project. Even without the dependability of her A.I., she is easily the greatest of any Freelancer. In fact, she is arguably the most overpowered character in the entire series. Tex has never actually been seen using her full power, so it is possible that she is even stronger than the show implies. She is considered the perfect warrior, holding no flaws in her abilities whatsoever. Combat Skills Tex is the greatest and most skilled of any fighter. She is an expert martial artist, being able to kill off hordes of strong enemies barehanded. She is a close range fighter, often utilizing wrestling techniques and taking advantage of her foes weaknesses and strengths during a fight. Tex is unmatched when it comes to fighting skill and can easily defeat any opponent. No matter how strong they are, Tex is always the stronger one. A testament to her combat skills was how she effortlessly fought off three Freelancers all at once by herself (two ranked in the top five of the leaderboard, while one was known as the physically strongest). Tex defeated them in every single matchup and came out without a single scratch. This was also when she first appeared and started out as a new recruit of the Freelancer Project, making this feat all the more amazing. Another example is when Tex fought and defeated Carolina, who was second-most ranked Freelancer (behind Tex, herself). It should be noted that Carolina had been implanted with two ''A.I. prior to their fight, which had drastically increased her fighting capabilities even further than before. Not only that, but Tex had also not been using her ''own A.I. during the entirety of the fight. This meant Tex defeated the cybernetically-enhanced Carolina with her own strength. Even at that point, Tex was still holding back her full power. Strength Tex is shown to possess superhuman strength. Her punches pack an immense amount of power, as she was able to punch through a solid steel wall, kicked it off the construction beams it was connected to, and rammed through two more solid steel walls like there was nothing there. Tex can even tear and destroy other materials that are even stronger than steel. During her fights, she is shown to be able to easily knockout and throw opponents as big and heavy as the meta. Tex further demonstrates her strength during her fight with the Reds and Blues. She was able to hold up an 80+ ton crate and throw it several meters away. Tex is capable of lifting much heavier objects, since the full capacity of her strength has yet to be revealed. Speed and Agility Tex also possesses superhuman speed. She can travel at sonic speeds and uses her superior swiftness in combat, being able to outrun and react to fast moving objects, like bullets or homing missiles. She can even avoid such objects at point-blank range. Tex can also react to the speed of her opponent, being able to avoid their attacks and counter. She is incredibly agile, with a level of athleticism far beyond that of any Olympic gold medalist. Tex uses her agility to in combat when up against an opponent with a heavy caliber weapon. Tex is able to perform impossible feats of athletic prowess, which comes in handy when she has to maneuver out of tight spots. Intelligence Tex is extremely intelligent, being the smartest of the Freelancers. She is a smart fighter, able to improvise and come up with complex strategies very quickly, even while in the heat of battle. Tex is very analytical and can identify a person's strengths and weaknesses. She is also a natural prodigy, and is fully capable of grasping extremely complicated subjects within a matter seconds. Tex can also outsmart anyone. She can manipulate the minds of her enemies to better the situation for her benefit, and can deceive people into thinking that she isn't hiding anything. Tex is strategically gifted, as she is able to come with many ingenious plans and strategies to give her the advantage under any circumstance. Mechanic Tex is a very gifted mechanic with vast knowledge of anything related to this field. She was able to perform such tasks such as repairing a tank and building a talking bomb. Weaknesses Despite being skilled in virtually every area, she has a fatal flaw in that every time she is truly dedicated to a course of action, she will ultimately fail, every time. Although she doesn't realize this--it's likely only Epsilon does--the constant string of defeat and failure only serves to make her more aggressive and dissatisfied. However, Tex has, more often than not, defied this flaw of hers and has ended up victorious. History Project Freelancer Tex, then known as Beta, unexpectedly appeared when the Director created Alpha. Despite being based on Alpha's memories of Allison, the Director's lost love, she was not a fragment, but rather a full-fledged smart AI. She was placed in a robot body and used as a Freelancer agent on a number of missions, frequently as back-up or clean-up while other agents were assigned to the main mission. Tex was deeply loyal to the Director and Project Freelancer; the favoritism he showed her led to the deep-seated rivalry between Tex and Carolina. Tex was also far more superior than Carolina in every way (combat, strength, intelligence, etc.). This caused the latter to grow incredibly jealous and thus had made it her goal to try surpass Tex, seeing her as major rival. Although, Tex saw her more as just another Freelancer and was still too much of a match to compete against. Tex's first known mission was to the oilrig where North and South retrieved data about the Sarcophagus. As became typical, her name was hidden on the mission roster. She later participated in the heist to seize the Sarcophagus, setting up a transmitter to allow the Mother of Invention to destroy the building the Sarcophagus was stored in, then getting the Sarcophagus into Four-Seven-Niner's Pelican for extraction. She also took credit for securing the codes to open it, though it was only moments after Carolina dropped the briefcase containing them. Tex continued to go on missions for the project, including the assault on the Insurrectionists' base where CT was (killing her in the process). At some point during this time period, she was implanted with Omega, who began to make her even more aggressive than usual. Worried about how she was changing, she used him less and less, but continued to work for the Director. However, she later discovered the dogtags CT had left in Tex's locker, containing information about the Director's torture of the Alpha and her own origins. This drove her to go rogue, recruiting York and North to help her get to the Alpha. After fighting through lower-ranked Freelancer personnel and South, Tex finally came face-to-face with Carolina. As they fought, York damaged the Mother of Invention so severely that it began to crash into the planet below. After the crash, Tex found Alpha and spoke to him, but realized he didn't even remember her. Resigned, she left him and, after seeing the Meta take Carolina's AIs and appear to kill her, began to run from Project Freelancer. Blood Gulch Chronicles An unspecified amount of time later, Tex made her way to Blood Gulch. It is unclear how she came there, but when she arrived, she was almost entirely controlled by Omega, then called O'Malley, and was using a voice filter to make her voice sound male. With him, she headed for Red Base to retrieve their flag and kill all of Red Team, but they managed to capture her after she'd recaptured the flag and knock out her voice filter. Tex was saved by Church, who briefly possessed Sarge to rescue her. Once back at Blue Base, she agreed to continue to help the Blues until they won against the Reds. She began by fixing their tank, which she took out to kill the Blues, but Donut made a lucky throw with a grenade and blew up both Sheila and Tex. Omega, fearing for his existence, jumped to Caboose. Tex did not reappear for quite some time. When she did, she stole Lopez's body, which Church had planned to possess. She left it when she and Church entered Caboose's mind to kill O'Malley while Tucker, Sheila, and Lopez went to Red Base to get Red Team to turn off their radios (so Omega would have nowhere to jump to). This failed, however, as O'Malley was able to jump to Doc. Tex disappeared again, only returning after O'Malley attacked during the Parabola of Mystery, possessing Francisco Montegue Zanzibar. The others having already left in pursuit of O'Malley, Tex learned that Tucker had been "tagged" to be taken out by a Freelancer--in this case, Wyoming. Feeling she still owed Tucker a favor, she went after Wyoming. What she didn't realize was that O'Malley was working with Wyoming, and he managed to sneak up behind her and capture her. At the same time, a bomb in Church's stomach was counting down, finally exploding and sending everyone present into "the future". Wherever Tex ended up, she began to track down O'Malley again. Having located his base, she sent out a call to any Red or Blue Team members from Blood Gulch. The call was picked up by the Reds, and they, Tucker, and Caboose head to Tex's location outside O'Malley's base. Having built a bomb (Andy) to destroy the base, Tex and the others assaulted the base. When the others entered the base to look for Lopez's head (shot by Tex during the assault) and are trapped inside with the bomb, Tex remained outside. to be continued... Trivia * Tex is highly associated with the number ten, as that is when she tends to make appearances. ** Season 1: first arrival in Blood Gulch ** Season 2: return after first death ** Season 5: first appears briefly in episode 9 after returning from Out of Mind; fully appears in episode 10 ** Season 8: Epsilon-Tex first appears in episode 9 after Epsilon revives her ** Season 9: first appears briefly in episode 9 on the training room floor; fully appears for the training room fight in episode 10 ** Season 10: first appears briefly evading the Chain Gunner Twins in episode 9; fully appears for the fight against CT in episode 10 Category:Character Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Project Freelancer Category:Blue Team